Last Friday Night
by revonik
Summary: Raye is the new farmer in Pelican Town and she's trying to adjust to her new life in the valley. After a night of drinking at the Saloon, she and Sebastian get a little busy.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a four months since I last moved to Stardew Valley. Every morning I wake up and think about that day when I got that letter from grandpa. It's amazing how he managed to see that this is what I needed one day. I go through sad episodes of existential dread when I was still working at Zuzu City and it surprises me still that I'm now here at a peaceful farm up in the valley. Four months ago I would have never imagined myself to do all this dirty work when the only thing that my hands associated with work were a keyboard, mouse, and a phone.

It wasn't hard for me to develop a morning routine. I wake up at 6AM and I check the calendar first, then watch the TV for the weather report. I don't usually check my luck since I'm not really spiritual but for today, I did. "The spirits feel neutral today. The day is in your hands" says the fortune teller. "Oh well, doesn't really matter anyway" I tell myself. After watching TV I immediately go out to check and water my crops. I get rid of a few debris here and there afterwards.

I usually finish around 8AM and I prepare myself breakfast. I know it's weird that I eat breakfast after I do some farm work when it's practical to eat it before I do any work for me to get energy. I just got used to eating late breakfasts back in Zuzu City and it's a habit that I probably wouldn't stop any time soon. Grandpa's got a tiny kitchen with a mini fridge, a kettle, and a single stove top. I prepare some eggs and some strawberries that I managed to harvest myself. It's a shame that Pierre only sells strawberry seeds during the Egg Festival. I got my coffee press, which I brought from the city, thankfully, and brewed myself some coffee that I bought from Gus. It's pretty strong and it fuels me for the entire day.

After eating, I went out to the porch to finish my coffee. I sat down on the front and my eyes began to wander around. I have long way to go to get this to actually look like those farms on TV. Just as I was about to drift into a daydream, I hear someone coming from the pathway going to the bus stop. It was Sebastian. My heart skipped a beat. I never thought Sebastian would be up this early and on my farm?! I was always a bit attracted to him since I got here. And I was totally unprepared for this.

"Hi, Raye" he said as he was approaching the farm. "I was hoping I could pass by your farm to get to my house." He was wearing a black shirt and he had his signature black jacket over his shoulder. I always forgot how pale his complexion was and the warm, morning sun just radiates his skin.

"Hey, Sebastian. Yeah, sure, it's fine" I answered. I noticed he looked a little anxious and his eyes seemed tired. "It's unusual that you decided to choose this route." I tried to play it cool.

He stopped right at the porch and sat down by the stairs. "I slept over at Sam's last night and we stayed up until 3AM watching movies. I'm also a little hungover so I thought going the long way to my house would help me a bit. I'm beginning to regret it." he said as he placed his elbows on his knees and held his head.

"Don't throw up there. If you can't keep it down, you can do your business over there by the little pond." I jokingly say to him. Despite him looking like a mess, I could smell his perfume from where I was and the scent instantly takes me back to a very specific ex-boyfriend back in college. I close my eyes for a bit and I try to rack my brain on the time I dated the guy. He had the exact same perfume as Sebastian. We were together for more than a year until he decided that to drop out of college. He eventually moved out of the city and I never saw him since. I think about what could've happened if he stayed.

"No worries. I already did it back there near the bus stop. Just don't tell Pam or she'll skin me alive". He began to laugh. "Hey! Are you sleeping on me?"

I open my eyes "No. I'm just trying to picture out how Pam would actually skin you. Where would she start?" We both laugh. "Well since you pretty much emptied your gut, let me get you some water. Would you like some coffee too? You can hang out here for a bit if you want"

"That would be great, Raye. I'm sorry I had to bother you."

"No worries. It's a pretty chill day for me so it's fine"

I came back with a tall glass of water and a mug of coffee. He was so thirsty he chugged the water down like beer. I sat beside him as we both drink our coffees. We talked for a while. He mentions how he always dreamed about the city and how it's crazy for me to give up my life there for a boring one here at Pelican Town. He would always bring this up every time we see each other. It gets tiring. I know I have a little crush on him but this always discourages me.

"You know that I felt like a zombie there. I felt like I was brain-dead and had no purpose" I said as I was looking at the distance. "If I stayed there any longer I would have probably jumped off my building." I continued.

"But the city has so much energy, a lot of things are happening" He took a sip from his mug. "Nothing exciting happens here. Even the festivals are boring as fuck." He gulped down his coffee until the last drop, and just as I was about to respond, he placed his mug beside me and stands up.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time this morning. But thanks for the coffee and water. It helped tone down this hangover a bit." He starts to walk fast going towards the pathway to the mountains.

"Umm, you're welcome!" I shouted and before you know it he was already out of my sight but his scent still lingered for a bit. "He's a little angsty when he's hungover" I thought to myself.

I have made a few friends in Pelican Town. Besides Sebastian, Abigail, Sam, Leah, and Emily have been fun to hang out with. We often hang out at the saloon where Emily works. It took some time for Sebastian to get comfortable with me. I knew he envied the fact that I lived in the city where he always dreamed about. Eventually he got less stern though. I guess this morning's discussion didn't do him any good since he just got back from a night of movies and alcohol. He seemed like someone who would blend in the city and guys like him are pretty common there. I would know, I met a handful of guys like him with similar interests, even date a couple. The first month in the valley was pretty rough and I was shy around everyone. I rarely saw Sebastian though, he would only show up on Friday nights at the saloon so it took a lot of effort for me to make it worthwhile since we only see each other once a week.

The next day it was Friday, "I'm gonna go to the saloon tonight", I thought to myself, and so I did. It was raining today so chilling down at the saloon would be perfect. I went a little earlier than I used to and just hung out by the bar and ordered a beer. Gus and Emily are already prepping mugs and getting the place ready for the busy night to come.

"I bet you'd like our special dish today" Emily said as she was writing something down on her chalkboard. She finished writing, flipped it around to show me the front " _Tonight's specialty: SASHIMI. Made from best Tuna and Salmon caught right here in Pelican Town!_ "

"Sebastian's going to flip when he finds out!" Emily said with utmost enthusiasm as she placed the board on its stand.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"Yeah. The guy absolutely loves sashimi. Last time we had this he finished our entire stock!" said Emily and she let out a little laugh.

I didn't know Sebastian loved this. Then it hit me, "What if I buy sashimi for him tonight?" I thought to myself. "Maybe he would lighten up a bit from yesterday".

And that's exactly what I did.

Half an hour later, Sam and Sebastian went in the saloon. I heard a muffled "Oh my god" from behind and I knew it was him. He immediately went up to the bar and called out Emily.

"Emily, I'll have one order please" He pointed to the chalkboard.

"Just one?" Emily joked.

"I'll have one for now and I'll definitely come back for more" He said and let out a little smirk. He was really cute about it. I've never seen him this excited before. Even though he still seemed a little gloomy as he always was, you could tell from his expression that he's happy.

"Well you're lucky tonight, because your first plate is already paid for" Emily said.

"Really? Who?" Sebastian was puzzled. Emily pointed over to me on the other side of the bar. I smiled and waved at him. "Raye?"

"Yup. I'll get it ready for you in a bit so take a seat" she then went to the back and began to prep.

Sebastian walked up to me with a really cute expression and took the seat to my left. There it is again, that perfume. And I briefly fall into a trance. He's wearing his black jacket again. His hair is a little damp from the rain, I could see little droplets falling from his bangs and roll down his cheek. In this dim lighting, his eyes seemed to glow. My heart immediately sank and I could feel myself blush. "Jesus Christ, Raye. What is wrong with you" I thought to myself.

"You're welcome" I said before he could tell me anything. I took a sip of my beer.

"It's not birthday yet so I don't know why you treated me with sashimi." he leaned over and rested his elbows on the counter. Gus came and gave him a tall glass of beer.

"Well Emily mentioned you loved sashimi and besides, I just felt like treating my friends today. I even bought Leah a salad too" I responded. Oh man, I sounded so cocky but I tried to play it cool.

"Well, I'm glad I now have a rich farmer friend" and he let out a cute laugh.

Emily arrived shortly and served him his sashimi.

"Thanks, Raye. I really love this!" and he gave me the sweetest smile. I was smitten. I was staring down at my beer with my hands cupping the glass. I didn't want him to see that I was blushing.

After he ate, he stayed and we talked. He eventually apologized for what he said yesterday. I opened up to him about how I get pretty annoyed with how much he brings up the "The city is great. The valley sucks. I don't understand why you're here blah blah blah" issue.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little jealous that you got to experience a life in the city. I grew up here all my life" He said.

"I understand. But you don't have to make me feel like shit about it." I was about to go on a rant but I spared him the stress. Tonight's a night to chill and relax so might as well go with it.

We shifted our conversation to another topic. We never hung out like this. Usually I'd be over at the pool table with him, Sam, and Abigail and the four of us would talk about random things. I really enjoyed talking to him like this. He looked so enthusiastic when we began talking about our favourite fantasy novels. His expression seemed to brighten when he talks about his favorite things and he listens closely when I talk about mine. I didn't want the night to end. I was really enjoying his company.

A few bottles of beer, 4 shots of tequila, and endless plates of sashimi later, we were both wasted.

"Guys, it's time to go. It's past midnight and we gotta clean up." Says Gus.

I was laughing hysterically from something Sebastian said and he's by the fireplace mimicking the giant bear statue.

"Who knew fish and booze would bring the clown out of the brooding Sebastian?" Emily said.

I stood up and paid my tab. Sebastian did too. "I'm heading home now. Bye, Gus. Bye, Emily. Thanks and good night". I gave Emily a hug and I walked out to the entrance. Sebastian followed.

"Hey, I know I'm drunk right now but let me walk you to your place." Sebastian said as he grabbed my arm.

"I'll be fine, Seb." I realized I called him Seb. I did kinda remember him saying that I should call him Seb instead. I don't know. I forgot. Oh my god I'm too drunk to remember.

"No please. Come on. You've been really nice to me it's the least I can do"

When we reached my front door, I offered him to stay the night. "It's gonna be so dark and you're really drunk right now. You'll end up sleeping by the pathway" I told him. He refused but eventually gave in and I told him he could sleep on my couch. He didn't say anything and just collapsed on to it.

I observe his sleeping face. I've never been this close to him before. I brushed of his bangs that were covering the right side of his face. He looks very handsome indeed. My eyes just trailed from the top of his head, to his perfectly shaped nose, down to his slightly parted lips. I stare at them for a while as I observe him breathing. I caught a whiff of his perfume. There it is again. I might have to associate that scent now with a different memory. I hate how I think about my ex when I smell this.

I move my face closer to his and we're just inches apart. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I was about to kiss him on the lips and I stopped myself. I kissed his forehead instead. "I can't take advantage of him like this."

Just as I was about to stand up, he grabs my hand. "Raye".


	2. Chapter 2

"Raye" Sebastian's voice was very faint.

I was just staring at him. His eyes were still closed but I could tell he was trying hard to open them. I'm also quite struggling to keep my eyes open. My head's spinning and if I don't get to my bed right now I might as well sleep on the floor.

"I haven't told this to anyone…but…I..." He sounded very drunk. He was mumbling and I couldn't understand anything he said.

"Seb, just try to rest right now. We've had too much to drink tonight" I say as I gave him a light push on his shoulder. This made him finally open his eyes.

"I've always liked you, Raye." He was staring at me. He grabbed my hand again and gave it soft squeeze. I wasn't processing this quite well. The amount of alcohol I have in my body right now is keeping me from trying to comprehend the situation. I didn't say anything. I was just there sitting on the floor and not moving. He slowly got up to a sitting position and let out a loud sigh. He placed his hands on his temple and groaned.

"Oh man. I drank too much" he said as he tried to sit comfortably.

"And ate too much raw fish" I responded as I stood up. I almost lost my balance but I managed to keep myself from tripping. "Anyway, I'm going to bed now." Sebastian grabbed my hand again.

"Raye. I want to tell you something."

I turned around. "Okay, fine. What is it?"

"What I was trying to say was…I always liked you ever since you arrived" He immediately looked down but he was still holding my hand. It was kinda cute, to be honest. I couldn't properly react to this and I blame the alcohol. If I were sober I might be rolling around in complete bliss.

"What the fuck are you talking about Seb?" was all I could say. My head was pretty cloudy at this point.

"I'm serious, Raye" He lifted his head and looked at me again. All of a sudden he didn't sound like he did five minutes ago. He had a more normal tone. "I always thought you were kinda cute. I know it took a while for me to feel okay around you. Sam would always tease me that I acted weird whenever we hung out." At this point I could feel that I was sobering up and I felt a little nervous and I could tell my heart was beating fast. He couldn't tell probably, but I knew I was blushing already. The fireplace was our only light source tonight and the warm tones it made gave the place a romantic tone. I could see his face perfectly but the shadows are more prominent and I could also tell he was turning red. "I've been wanting to ask you out but I just couldn't do it. I was always too afraid that you would reject me. I thought that you might be too busy with your farm and I didn't want to bother you." At this point my heart has been beating so fast and I could feel my body warming up.

"Seb…" I sat down beside him, my hands wrapped his.

"I never really knew how to act around you that I end up talking about the city and all. I guess I really can't get myself together because I always end up annoying you. But deep inside I'm just trying hard to not to look like a fool around you. Which explained my walkout the other day. I'm really sorry about that."

I lift my hand and I gently touch the side of his face and I slowly rubbed my thumb on his cheek. He tilted his head and he was staring at me. I'm kind of speechless. I didn't expect him to confess. I wanted to tell him the same thing but it seemed like my limbs had minds of their own and I move my face closer to his, looking up to his eyes one more time "Oh, Sebastian" I said in a soft whisper until I finally closed the gap between our lips.

We stay like that for a good moment until I could feel his lips starting to move. They were soft kisses at first then he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck as our kisses got deeper and deeper and our breathing heavier. My body was definitely warming up and I could feel my chest about to burst as my heart continued to pound. His touch sent shivers down my spine as I slowly grew aroused by it. For the first time in a long time, I have never felt such strong emotions. I didn't date anyone during my last couple of years in the city up until I moved to the valley. I didn't realize that I was lonely. All this time I have been focusing on other things, I forgot to think about myself. I was lonely. Sure I have had a couple of boyfriends (throw in a girlfriend too), but I have never felt this way towards anyone, that I strongly felt that I needed them.

I let out soft moans as he caressed my waist. His hands went underneath my shirt and slowly made his way up. His touch immediately weakened me and I could just faint right now. He parted from my lips and moved down and started kissing my neck. I let out soft sighs as he pulled me even closer. He lifted off my shirt and threw it on the floor. I, in turn, went and removed his jacket. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and for the first time saw his bare chest, covered in sweat. He wasn't exactly very ripped but I was surprised he had a pretty good physique.

At this point I kind of paused for a moment. This is going too fast. I'm not thinking too straight and we're both drunk AF. At the same time, I have nothing to lose. I thought that if I could keep it cool and look confident, I have complete control of the situation. So I tried to compose myself. Goddamn, I'm starting to overthink.

I pushed him down and I laid on top of him. "You work out?" I smirked.

"Sam convinces me to exercise with him sometimes. But my lungs can't handle all the cardio." Sebastian said with just a little amount of shame, I could tell. "Because well, you know. I smoke". He was rubbing my back, just by my bra, teasing the clasp.

I trace circles around his abdominal area, teasing him right back. "Sometimes?"

"Look, I'm no Alex. He's young and has great metabolism. I've passed my prime" he sounded a little annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not mad" I smiled and started kissing him again before he could say anything.

I slowly moved my lips down to his neck, he let out a moan. I went and playfully bit his ear and I whispered his name and he breathed in quite deeply. He moved his lips near my ear and whispered back "I want you, Raye."

I continued kissing his neck and went down to his chest. I licked his nipple and my finger played with the other one. He squirmed and arched his back ever so slightly. This is going well. I have to keep this up. I look at him and say "Really?" and went back to lick his nipple again.

"…I just confessed to you."

Just right after he responded, I unzipped his pants, revealing his underwear. He was getting hard and I could see his bulge. I teased my finger and traced small circles on it. He probably was getting impatient as he offered to remove his pants, I helped him out. I slowly pulled down his underwear. I held him and I moved my lips closer. I briefly looked at him and he was looking at me. I wanted to tease him some more so I started to move my hand up and down, he moaned and bit his lower lip. "Fuck" he whispered and tilted his head back. I proceeded to give him a blowjob and he immediately tensed up. He wasn't really big but not too small either. It was just right, and he tasted just right. After a few moments I crawled back up and lightly kissed his lips. He took the opportunity to unclasp my bra and I threw it on the floor then he went in for my pants and unzipped them and I pulled them down.

At this time I only have my underwear on. I was still on top of him so I gently rubbed my crotch on his groin and he let out a loud moan and tilted his head back. "Do you still want me?" I teased again.

He didn't respond, so I stopped. He immediately looked at me and said "Stop teasing me, Raye. You know I do."

I removed underwear and I positioned myself above him and slowly had him enter me. I moaned and I stayed like that for a while. It felt good and I was breathing heavy. I started to move up and down and this drove Sebastian wild. He let out a faint gasp but I knew it was the sound of him in deep pleasure. I lift myself up until the very tip and I lower myself ever so slowly. I repeatedly did this, closing my eyes and just savoured the moment. Both of his hands were on my hips and I could feel his strong grip. I opened my eyes and stared down at him, he was looking at me. Lips parted, sweat dripping from his forehead down to the sides of his cheeks. I tried to give him a sexy smirk and he bit his lower lip. He was so handsome. It's hard to think that any of this is real. One moment I'm at the saloon hanging out, next thing I know I'm here riding Sebastian.

I decided to quicken my pace and instantly felt double the pleasure.

"Raye…oh god…." Sebastian moaned, gasping.

"Ahhh…ahhh….yes….Seb…"

He started to move his hips too and moved as I did. We kept on this rhythm until all of a sudden, he stopped moving and strengthened his grip on my hips to call my attention.

"Why did you stop? What's wrong?" I asked, lowkey pissed. I was already close.

"Well I just remembered, we're not using protection" He sounded embarrassed.

"I'm guessing you're sobered up now for you to think of that, of ALL times"

"I'm just trying to be sure…and safe, of course" He said with a very concerned look.

*Sigh* "I'm consistent with my birth control. Even though I haven't had any action in months. You don't have to worry. I mean why would I even be on top of you right now?" I giggled.

I lay on top of him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now where were we?"

He reciprocated my kiss and grabbed my hips again. I started to move again. His hands went up and cupped both my breasts. It felt so good when he started caressing them. I moaned a little bit louder and this signalled him to grab my hips again and moved with me. His movements then became rapid, our bodies slapping. Gasps and moans have been more prominent. He wrapped his arms around me as I knew he was reaching his peak.

"AAHHHHH" Sebastian moaned, which seemed more like a roar.

I rest my head on his shoulder, my mouth touching his neck. I could feel his chest rise and sink due to his heavy breathing and I could feel his strong heartbeat.

Unfortunately, I didn't really reach my own climax. I guess that sudden interruption just gave it a complete halt.

"Raye…that was amazing" He kissed my forehead and started brushing my hair with his hands.

I didn't reply.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you or something?" His tone was generally concerned.

I shook my head. "No, Seb. It's not that… I …" My face is probably still red from all that action. I look up to him and he's staring at me, cute as ever. Then he let out a kind of devilish smirk.

"Oh I see. I get it."

His hands started to move down on me. His soft fingers brushed against my skin and it gave me slight tingles and shivers. I was still obviously very aroused and his touch elevated it. He grabbed my ass and caressed them. His fingers eventually went down between my legs.

"Seb!" I screamed in pleasure as soon as he found my clit. Gently rubbing it. Teasing it. At this point I am gasping for air.

He slowly inserted a finger inside me, his hands were warm which only made it feel twice as good. I could feel my insides clench. He pulled his finger away slowly and just when I could catch my breath, he inserts it again. I could hear the sound it was making and I realized I was still very wet. Still very aroused. Still hungry for him.

"I know why you're upset"

"Se-Seb. I'm n-not upset…ahhh… I'm-" I had a hard time replying. I was trying to compose myself when he inserted to fingers. I almost lost it. I gasped so hard. My body was tensing up again.

He quickly changed positions and was now on top of me. His head was hovering above mine. He leaned in for a deep kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He eventually moved down, kissing my neck, licking my nipples, his lips just going down until I felt his warm breath at the junction of my thighs. My mind was racing and all over the place. Just before I could have time to think, he went right into town and my mind completely went blank. His tongue was warm and his licks would shift from quick flicks to deep spreads. And it was so good. My knees were weak and I have no sense of anything else other than this man and his tongue. No one has ever eaten me out like this. He inserted a finger again and a cry of pleasure just went out of my mouth.

"Oh god…Seb…aaaah….ahhh"

He stopped and lifted his head to look at me. I feel so embarrassed looking at him from this position. I know my face must be very flustered right now from all that pleasure but he was looking at me in such a cynical way. While his eyes were still locked on mine, he teasingly bit my inner thigh, causing me to tilt my head back.

"Do you want me?" Sebastian said with a little laugh. Goddamit I didn't expect the tables to turn like this.

"Yes" I accepted defeat. Well it wasn't really defeat since I really did want him.

"Kinda funny how we were in a similar situation earlier" He said as he gave me a slow lick.

Kinda pissed and also very impatient, I responded "I want you inside me, Sebastian". And that's when I admitted I lost complete control of the situation. I'm not complaining though.

He positioned himself up, grabbed his penis and slowly went inside me. I let out a faint moan. He began to move slowly and he lowered his upper body towards me. He moved his lips closer to mine and we started kissing. My hands were on his back, lightly scratching him. He started moving faster and faster and I could feel like my body was on fire.

"Yes…yes…ahhh….god…yes….Seb…just like that…"

I gasped and moaned and did all the sounds that only the gift of pleasure can bring. His thrusts were strong and I could feel myself on the brink of a climax. My fingers were already digging on his skin. My walls were squeezing him. I was almost there. I felt his hands go down and his fingers started to rub my clit as his pace was going faster. I cried out and arched my back in pleasure.

"ahhhh…ahhhhh…"

It was so good. I let out a loud, satisfying moan. A long one this time as I have finally reached my climax.

We lay there for a few moments. Trying to catch our breaths. My body was still tingly. I haven't came like that in a very long time and it seemed like my body was new to it. He positioned himself beside me. My head on his shoulder, my hand on his chest. He brushed my hair again with his fingers and it just felt so calming I swear I could sleep like this. I couldn't be happier. His hand held the side of my body and his thumb rubbed on my skin. It was a very intimate moment.

"That was really amazing, Raye"

Now I'm not usually the talkative type right after sex but tonight was special.

"It was." I look up to him and kissed his cheek. I gave him a smile and he kissed my lips. He paused for a moment. His eyes were a little tired but his whole expression just made me blush.

"But there's one thing that I wanted to say though" He said. "You never said you liked me back"

I giggled. "Seb, of course I like you too."

"Well it's just that you never responded. You just kissed me right away. And we had sex. And you reciprocated right after that. Is that how city people do things?"

His slight annoyance to this situation made him twice as cute. I couldn't help but laugh at it. I held the side of his face. "Hey, don't stress about it, okay? I like you. I like you, Sebastian. I want to continue hanging out with you. I want to spend more time with you. I…" I paused for a moment. "I want to be your girlfriend."

He didn't say anything. He was just smiling like a fool. He then gave me a tight hug.

"Have you gone mute?" I said.

"No it's just that, it's surreal. I'm happy." He said.

We lay like that for a good minute. I was already trying to drift into sleep when he suddenly nudges me.

"Wait, since when did you start liking me?" He asked.

Seriously? To be fair though, I never said anything to him. But tonight I'm tired and sleepy.

"I'll tell you all about it when we wake up. Okay? Let's get some sleep." I kiss his cheek.

"That's no fun."

"Cliffhangers are worth the wait, Seb" I say as I comfortably rest my head on his shoulder. "Good night."

"Oh alright then." He kissed my forehead. "Good night, Raye."

We stayed like that until we completely fell asleep. I will never forget this night. For tonight, I wasn't lonely. I was very happy.


End file.
